


Les quatre saisons

by J_Marti_96



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Art, F/M, Italy, Liverpool, London, M/M, Meditation, New York, Painting, Paris (City), San Francisco, Spirits, The Factory
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Marti_96/pseuds/J_Marti_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La forte alchimia tra il famoso duo, Lennon/McCartney, veniva fatta passare per un'"intensa amicizia. In realtà la natura del loro rapporto era differente, ma dovevano cercare di mascherarla a causa di una società che considerava illegale quel genere di relazione tra due uomini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les amants

10 agosto 1966, New York, 231 East 47th Street Midtown Manhattan

Era quasi mezzanotte ma la musica all’interno della “Silver” Factory era anche più forte rispetto ad alcune ore prima.  
Come qualunque festa che si rispettasse in quegli anni, a New York, le droghe circolavano con estrema facilità e la maggior parte dei partecipanti, di quella folle festa, era sballata  
C’erano un sacco di persone e tra i presenti vi erano: le classiche personalità eccentriche che frequentavano spesso lo studio; alcuni personaggi famosi di quegli anni; e poi c’erano loro, i Beatles.

Il famoso quartetto di Liverpool non era mai stato invitato prima da Warhol, ma l’artista aveva deciso che fosse giunto il momento di conoscere questi quattro ragazzi di cui tutti parlavano.

La Beatlemania in quegli ultimi periodi si era un po’ affievolita e quindi loro erano riusciti a giungere lì senza molti problemi, accompagnati solo da Neil e Mal, che se ne erano andati subito dopo.

I quattro rimasero esterrefatti dallo spettacolo che si presentò davanti ai loro occhi, la maggior parte degli invitati ballava in maniera frenetica e disarmonica, senza seguire nemmeno il ritmo della musica. Se quella poi poteva essere definita musica. Era solo una successione quasi fastidiosa di suoni mischiati tra di loro, in linea però con l’ambiente circostante.

Per un momento si sentirono leggermente fuori luogo. L’imbarazzo non durò molto in quanto Ringo tirò fuori da una tasca delle zollette di zucchero “speciali”, che li avrebbero aiutati a godersi appieno quell’atmosfera surreale.

John sorrise ampiamente all’amico e dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla prese una delle zollette “Come faremmo senza di te, Richie?!”

“Sareste in un mare di guai!” poi se ne mise una in bocca.

Anche George ne prese una ringraziandolo, mentre invece Paul rifiutò e preferì optare per qualcosa di più leggero. Naturalmente il suo gesto provocò uno dei soliti commentini di John. 

“Macca, devi sempre fare il finto santarello, eh?!”

L’attenzione del bassista però cadde su un gruppetto di avvenenti donne, che parevano essere modelle e che vestite in maniera succinta, danzavano sopra dei cubi.

“Almeno c’è qualche ragazza passabile tra questi strambi.” Esclamò il bassista. Poi si accorse che non tutte erano “ragazze”, ma che alcune di esse erano dei travestiti. Quando uno di loro gli lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa, Paul spostò subito il suo sguardo disgustato, ma fu troppo tardi perché John aveva assistito a tutta la scena.

“A quanto pare ti stanno cercando, Principessa!”

Ringo e George scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.

“O forse te, Romeo” rispose il bassista facendogli una smorfia “Ma sei troppo cieco per notarlo!”

John non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di replicare perché proprio in quel momento si avvicinò verso di loro, Warhol. La sua inconfondibile capigliatura lo rendeva ulteriormente singolare, al di là del suo abbigliamento abbastanza eccentrico. Tra le braccia stringeva un grosso gatto persiano color champagne, che guardava l’ambiente circostante con aria addormentata e pigra.

“Renoir, mio fedele ed amatissimo amico, sono loro i quattro ragazzi di cui ti avevo parlato, i Beatles !!” disse questo con lentezza e scandendo bene le parole, rivolgendosi all’animale che aveva in braccio. Poi spostò le sue attenzioni verso i quattro ragazzi davanti a lui “Benvenuti nella mia Factory! Io sono Andy Warhol. E lui invece è Renoir.Avanti di ciao ai ragazzi!” quest’ultimo miagolò pigramente in risposta. 

“Così siamo nel famoso studio, dove il famoso Warhol organizza i suoi famosi spettacoli con i fenomeni da baraccone?!” se ne uscì John con il suo solito umorismo tagliente.

George e Ringo trattennero a stento le risate, ma Paul cercò di rimanere serio e picchiettò la testa del suo amico “John! Non essere maleducato!” 

“Certo mammina” disse John, cercando d’imitare la voce di un bambino “ Prometto che non farò più il cattivo!”

Paul scosse il capo e poi si rivolse al pittore “Lo perdoni signor Warhol, lui è fatto così!” 

Ma Warhol era lontano dall’essere offeso, anzi aveva trovato alquanto ilare l’esternazione del giovane Beatle “Siete così divertenti… divertenti come pochi!” e si abbandonò in una fragorosa ed alquanto esilarante risata. 

“Miei cari Beatles, vorrei tanto presentarvi una mia carissima amica. Lavora nel mondo della musica come voi e nel suo tempo libero si dedica all’arte proprio come me. Ha molto talento, dovreste vedere i suoi dipinti. Sono sublimi…”

“È carina?!” lo interruppe John, ma fu ripreso subito da un’occhiataccia da parte di un Paul alquanto scocciato dalla sua impertinenza. “Perdoni la mia interruzione signor Warhol… continui,la prego!”

“ Dammi pure del tu, John, e comunque non ti preoccupare, comprendo appieno la tua curiosità… rispondendo ad essa posso dire che Bess, la ragazza di cui vi stavo parlando, si può definire secondo i parametri classici di bellezza abbastanza carina. Però a mio avviso la bellezza è soggettiva quindi non saprei dirvi con esattezza, se potrebbe risultarlo anche ai vostri occhi. Dipende dalla persona. “ Poi con lo sguardo iniziò a cercare all’interno della stanza il soggetto in questione “Dovrebbe essere qua… Eccola laggiù!! Bess !! Bess!!” gesticolò platealmente con le sue braccia per richiamare l’attenzione di una ragazzina.

Il pittore le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, questa obbedì e dopo pochi istanti li raggiunse. Poteva avere al massimo sui sedici anni, almeno così sembrava dal suo aspetto nonostante l’abbigliamento piuttosto eccentrico ed appariscente. Indossava un vestito scarlatto che ricordava quello di una ballerina, in quanto la parte inferiore ricordava nella forma un tutù ed in cima era attillato come un corpetto. I capelli, lunghi e ramati, erano acconciati a mo’ di dama rinascimentale. 

“Ave Maestro! Mi inchino di fronte alla vostra divina figura!” esclamò la giovane quasi con altezzosità e facendo una riverenza. Il suo gesto fece sorridere il pittore. La sua espressione annoiata ed i suoi modi piuttosto impostati non fecero particolarmente impazzire i Beatles.

“Mia divina musa, sono lieto di rivedervi!” poi le baciò la mano e la fece voltare in direzione dei quattro ragazzi che erano rimasti a fissarli come se fosse appena scesa da un altro pianeta “Vorrei presentarvi questi graziosi giovanotti… non so se ne avete mai sentito parlare, ma loro sono i Beatles!”

“È così questi sono i quattro scarafaggi di Liverpool?!” fece una breve pausa per scrutarli ed esclamare senza particolare entusiasmo “ Sublime!”

John decise di attaccare bottone per primo con quella ragazza alquanto peculiare “Hai un accento particolare anche se parli fluentemente l’inglese. Sei francese?No! Le erre le marchi troppo però. Sei italiana?” 

“Complimenti!” batté le mani sardonica e poi aggiunse sollevando un dito “Anche se per metà sono americana… John, vero?”

“In persona, milady!” poi le baciò la mano, schioccando le labbra rumorosamente per rendere ulteriormente ridicolo il gesto.

“Che galante!” disse mettendosi una mano sul cuore e sbattendo le ciglia in maniera esagerata “Anche se di solito i gentiluomini sono i peggior mascalzoni!” 

John le fece la linguaccia “Congratulazioni! Oggi si festeggia la tua prima comunione, non è vero bomboniera?” Amava irritare le ragazzine spocchiose ed altezzose come quella, e con piacere notò che ci era riuscito. Almeno questo è quello che pensò.

“ Grazie mille! Sono estremamente felice della vostra presenza. Oggi è un giorno così speciale per me. Sono più vicina al nostro Signore” poi spostò le sue attenzioni verso il batterista “ Deduco che gli anelli che hai al dito siano il mio regalo.”

Ringo cercò di lanciarle uno sguardo omicida, ma a causa della droga risultò tutto all’infuori di minaccioso “Ti piacerebbe, eh?! Sono miei!”

“Ah che peccato. Me ne farò una ragione. Anche perché guardandoli bene, non indosserei mai quel genere di bigiotteria!”

Ringo replicò invece ,al commento, con una grassa risata, perché trovò la situazione ed il tutto alquanto ilare. 

Gli occhi della ragazza, nel mentre, caddero sulla figura magra del chitarrista. Il suo umore mutò all’improvviso ed un sorriso malizioso si insinuò tra le sue labbra. 

“E tu, bel capellone, non mi dici niente?” gli lanciò un occhiolino e poi protese in alto la sua mano destra, pretendendo che lui la baciasse. 

Il ragazzo, profondamente colpito ed imbarazzato dalla sua sfacciataggine, assentì e fece ciò che implicitamente gli era stato intimato di fare. 

“Oh che sbadata! Non mi sono presentata… Elisabetta, ma tutti mi chiamano Bess… Tu, però hai il permesso di chiamarmi come desideri, tranne ovviamente in modi offensivi o sessisti. Naturalmente!”

“George Harrison.” bofonchiò quest’ultimo.

“Bess, suvvia! Non siamo in un night? Qui siamo in posto rispettabile!” commentò ironico Warhol, fingendosi serio senza però molto successo.

“Che c’è, An? Non posso neanche più flirtare adesso?” domandò in parte irritata “Non capisco perché voi uomini potete adularci mentre noi donne non possiamo beneficiare di questo privilegio senza venir etichettate?!Tutto questo conservatorismo non me lo aspettavo di certo da te, An? Comunque mi è venuta una grandissima sete” il suo tono di voce cambiò in uno falsamente dolce e gentile per rivolgersi a Paul, che fino a quel momento non aveva degnato di uno sguardo “Bel faccino, ti dispiacerebbe andare a prendermi qualcosa da bere?”

Il bassista completamente sbalordito dalla sua arroganza la guardò basito “Scusami?!”

“Per favore, potresti prendermi qualcosa da bere?” Si permise di ripetere lei, male interpretando il suo stupore e poi con un sorriso lo ringraziò in anticipo.

Non volendo passare per maleducato o bisbetico si ritrovò costretto ad accettare “Certamente, cosa vuoi?”

“Una coca cola può andare benissimo!” si accorse troppo tardi di avere pronunciato troppo velocemente le c e così le aveva aspirate, rendendo il nome della bevanda incomprensibile alle orecchie del bassista.

“Una che?”

“Oh dannazione di nuovo! Maledette c !!” si maledisse in italiano e notando la confusione sul volto delle persone di fronte a lei spiegò la ragione del suo turbamento “Pensavo di essermene liberata ma evidentemente no, delle proprie origini non ci se ne sbarazza mai veramente!Comunque stavo cercando di dire che mi piacerebbe una coca” questa volta riuscì a pronunciarla senza problemi. 

“Okay!” poi Paul si allontanò dal gruppo per andare ad accontentare la richiesta di quella ragazza stramba.

“Andy mi piace la tua amica. Vorresti fare a cambio? Ti cedo volentieri Paul!” Esclamò sarcastico John.

“Mi va bene, però non so per quanto andrete d’accordo, potrebbe castrarti prima che tu dica anche una sola parola!”

“An, sei proprio un infame! Io non sono così aggressiva e soprattutto non sono un dannatissimo pacco regalo!” pizzicò poi il fianco dell’amico.

“Comunque ora io vi lascio , c’è un’orgia che mi sta aspettando.” Mentre disse ciò il pittore diede un buffetto a Bess “Non mangiarli in mia presenza. Mi raccomando!”

“Sarà fatto, An!” 

“Ti dispiace se ti lascio Renoir? Sta particolarmente apprezzando la compagnia di questi piacevoli giovanotti.”

“Certamente! Ren, vieni in braccio dalla tua vecchia Bess!” disse mentre prendeva dalle braccia di Andy il grosso felino.

“A presto, cara!” poi si rivolse ai tre Beatles rimasti “è stato un vero piacere. Spero di rivedervi in giro.” E con ciò si allontanò da loro.

“Allora miei adorati Beatles, quali nuove dalla vecchia Inghilterra? Si prende ancora il tè alle cinque?”

“No, adesso siamo passati direttamente al gin del giorno dopo!” dopo questa affermazione John scambiò uno sguardo di complicità con Bess, anche se durò per un breve istante.

 

 

Nel frattempo Paul era ritornato con in mano due bicchieri, uno per sé ed uno per la ragazza.

“Ecco a te!”

“Grazie mille, Miss Universo!” e gli scompigliò i capelli con l’intento d’infastidirlo.

“Di niente!” rispose il bassista leggermente adirato da quel nomignolo e poi si sistemò nervosamente i capelli.

“Perché non mi hai preso niente, Principessa?”

“Sei abbastanza grande da essere in grado di prenderti da bere da solo, John!”

“Ma come siamo scontrosi qui! Non è colpa mia se ti sei svegliato dalla parte sbagliata del letto… se sai cosa intendo!” 

“Chiudi il becco!!”

“Okay, ho capito! Me la squaglio… George, Richie vi unite a me?”

Gli altri due annuirono subito.

John si rivolse prima a Paul e poi Bess “Macca, non fare il coglione con la mia nuova migliore amica… e tu, ma ami, se la principessa diventa troppo insopportabile non la rinchiudere in un castello, perché non ho più il cavallo!”

“Lennon, sei sempre il solito!”

“Solo il meglio per la mia principessa!”

Bess non mancò di notare l’intenso sguardo che si scambiarono i due musicisti, prima che il più grande si voltasse.

 

Appena la ragazza rimase sola con il bassista cadde un silenzio tombale per alcuni minuti, fino a quando lei non pose una domanda estremamente imbarazzante.

“ Chi è il passivo tra voi due?”

Paul per poco non rischiò di soffocare e sperò vivamente di avere udito male, a causa di ciò che si era fumato prima di arrivare alla festa.

“Chiedo scusa?”

“Ho chiesto chi è il passivo tra te e John?”

Allora lui sbiancò e controllò che nessuno avesse udito quello che aveva detto quella ragazzina pazza.

“Non so cosa diavolo tu abbia fumato, ma io e John non siamo amanti né tantomeno froci!” sibilò tra i denti cercando di apparire calmo e serio, ma il colore rosso delle sue guance lo tradì.

Lei si avvicinò a lui e gli sussurrò ad un orecchio “Può sembrare strano ma io non faccio uso di nessuna sostanza stupefacente e non sono così pazza come pensi… Sono particolare e strana, ma credo di essere in grado di vedere oltre le semplici e convenzionali apparenze, mio dolce McMoody… c’è qualcosa tra te ed il tuo amico, l’ho visto da come vi guardate. Io non sbaglio mai.” 

Paul rimase talmente colpito dalle sue parole e dal tono calmo con cui le aveva dette che non si premurò nemmeno di protestare. Sarebbe stato inutile, si ritrovò ad ammettere, quella ragazza non si sarebbe fatta convincere da delle scuse e poi non sembrava affatto disgustata, anzi sembrava essere piuttosto comprensiva.

Bess comprese appieno il suo stupore e per questo decise di abbassare le sue difese ed addolcirsi un po’ “L’amore è amore… Questa società in cui viviamo fa schifo. So cosa voglia dire essere discriminati. Io sono una donna e so in prima persona cosa significhi non potere essere libera… ma questo non toglie che bisogna battersi per ottenere gli stessi diritti.”

‘ Dopo tutti questi anni passati a nascondere, al resto del mondo, la mia relazione con John in pochi secondi sono stato scoperta da una sconosciuta… Posso fidarmi di lei o andrà a raccontare tutto alla stampa?’ Paul, che era distratto dai suoi pensieri, fu portato alla realtà quando la ragazza accanto a lui richiamò la sua attenzione con un lieve colpo di tosse.

“Vado a portare Ren nella camera di An, ti va di unirti?” chiese e questa volta era una proposta sincera, non di circostanza.

Paul si ritrovò ad annuire, incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto e la seguì.

 

Qualche minuto dopo, Paul era comodamente seduto su un enorme divano di pelle, mentre il gatto stava mangiando il cibo che le aveva dato la ragazza poco prima. Bess tirò fuori da un mobile una bottiglia di whiskey e poi ne offrì un bicchiere al bassista. Sembrava averne bisogno. 

Da quando avevano abbandonato la festa non si erano più detti una parola, fino a quando Bess aveva deciso in qualche modo di avviare una sorta di conversazione. Dopotutto non le sembrava un cattivo ragazzo, nonostante la sua fama di donnaiolo. Lei non poteva assolutamente soffrire quel genere d’uomini, che consideravano le donne solo come oggetti di piacere. Era anche per questo che era partita piuttosto prevenuta con loro quattro, però dopo quella recente scoperta si sentì ( solo leggermente) meno ostile nei loro confronti. Poteva dargli una possibilità in fondo.

“Mi manca, sai… l’Italia intendo. Anche se la gente è ottusa e bigotta è comunque il posto più bello del mondo. Saranno quasi due anni che non ci metto piede. Certe volte mi sembra di essere quasi in esilio. Ci sei mai stato?” 

Anche Paul in qualche modo stava iniziando a rivalutare la persona assieme a lui in quel momento. Rimaneva sempre arrogante ed un po’ irritante, però non lo aveva giudicato affatto quando aveva scoperto della natura del rapporto tra lui e John. Forse non era così male dopotutto. Poi l’alcool e la marijuana lo avevano in qualche modo aiutato, rendendolo un po’ più rilassato. 

“Si, un paio di volte… Mi è piaciuta molto anche se non c’erano molti fan. Però devo ammettere che si mangia piuttosto bene e le ragazze sono molto avvenenti e belle” poi si rivolse a lei con un sorriso ubriaco che voleva essere però adulatore “Ma mai quanto te!”

Bess scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente “Grazie lo so, me lo dicono in molti!”

“Sei peggio di John, lo sai?”

“È per questo che siamo diventati subito migliori amici!” affermò sarcastica.

“Ah bene! Allora sono stato spodestato dopo tutti questi anni?! Quell’ingrato! Ora mi sente!” il bassista mise su un finto broncio, ma era tutto all’infuori di arrabbiato.

“A quanto pare. Si!” disse lei alzando i palmi “Da quanto tempo vi conoscete? Intendo tu e John!”

“Da troppo tempo ormai!”

“Oh, allora eravate già insieme anche quando eravate in fasce?!” disse questa con una punta di sarcasmo.

Paul scosse il capo sorridendole “ Sei proprio matta!”

“Questo è quello che dicono tutti!”

“Comunque è da quasi dieci anni che ci sopportiamo.”

“Avrei detto di più.” 

“In effetti a volte mi sembra di conoscerlo da sempre.” Mentre disse ciò le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso carico di amore e tenerezza.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

“Ma dove si sarà cacciato quello scemo di McCartney? Non si può lasciare un momento da solo!” 

John sbuffò rumorosamente, scocciato dalla sparizione del suo amico. Quella sera dovevano stare insieme e come al solito il più giovane se l’era filata via alla prima occasione.

“Si sarà sicuramente andato ad appartare da qualche parte con la tua nuova migliore amica!” non mancò di commentare un George altrettanto amareggiato “Quella tizia era abbastanza passabile e sembrava che ci stesse… Sarei pure sorvolato sul suo pessimo carattere”

“Non ti sei perso granché alla fine, Geo! Se proprio devi fare le corna a Pattie almeno che sia con una per cui ne valga la pena… Quella è solo una ragazzina che pensa di essere la regina dell’universo ed ha pure offeso i miei meravigliosi anelli!” disse il batterista e baciò ad uno ad uno tutti i suoi anelli.

“ Il bello è che non sembravano nemmeno interessati l’uno all’altra.” 

“Evidentemente ti sei sbagliato, John!”

“Io non mi sbaglio mai, Harrison!”

“Vabbé pensa quello che vuoi… ma sicuramente non lo rivedremo sbucare per le prossime ore!”

“Allora lo andiamo a cercare!”

“Stai scherzando spero?!”

“Ti sembra che stia scherzando, eh?!” esclamò John e poi indicò il suo volto “Guarda la mia faccia! Sono serio. Non vedi?!”

‘Con quella faccia lì è difficile capirlo! Sembra un quadro di Picasso!’ meditò George, scrutando con profonda attenzione l’espressione di John ‘Non capisco come sia possibile ciò, ma vabbé forse sono io. Ci sta che sia veramente serio.’

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

“Quanti anni hai?”

“Lo sai che non è molto educato chiedere l’età ad una signora?!”

“Ah quindi sei una signora. Credevo tu fossi ancora una bambina.”

“Ah ah ah! Che simpatico! Ha parlato l’adulto!”

“Più di te sicuramente!”

“Anagraficamente forse, ma mentalmente ne dubito!”

La tensione tra i due giovani si era sciolta e si era creata una piacevole atmosfera di complicità. Era passata già un mezzoretta ormai da quando erano entrati in quella stanza. Adesso stavano entrambi seduti a parlare del più del meno, mentre Renoir ronfava pigramente sulle gambe della ragazza. 

“Che impertinente!” 

“È il mio secondo nome da quasi ormai diciotto anni.”

“Quindi sei maggiorenne?” domandò alquanto stupito il bassista.

“Almeno il mio documento dice così!”

“Pensavo ne avessi quindici o poco più!” 

Bess appoggiò la sua testa sulla spalla di Paul e poi sbadigliò “Inizio ad avere sonno, ma non ho nessuna voglia di andare a dormire…anche se mi sa che dovrò ritornare a casa tra non molto o altrimenti non sarò ben riposata per le prove.”

“Le prove? Per che cosa, scusa?”

“Sono una cantante lirica. Tra meno di un mese debutterò nel mio primo ruolo da protagonista qua a Broadway. Ecco perché devo essere al meglio e non posso né bere alcolici né tantomeno fumare. Deve andare tutto alla perfezione perché ne va del mio futuro” poi sospirò ed abbandonò il capo contro il divano “Ma ho una paura che tutto vada storto… Cavolo, ti immagini se steccassi mentre sto cantando Libiamo ne’ lieti calici, o peggio ancora mi dimenticassi tutte le parole. Sono così nervosa, Paul!” non amava esternare le sue paure con gli estranei, ma con quel ragazzo si stava sentendo stranamente a suo agio e non stava avendo problemi a sciogliersi.

“È normale che sia così, sai? Anche io ero nervosissimo al mio primo concerto, e tutt’ora lo sono” il bassista cercò di rassicurarla con un sorriso sincero “Comunque cambiando discorso, da quanto tempo sei amica di Warhol?”

“Non molto in realtà, ma sai gli americani tendono ad essere amici di tutti con estrema facilità… Comunque un amico in comune mi ha portato ad una sua mostra qua a New York e poi ci ha presentati. Questo si è lasciato sfuggire che nel mio tempo libero mi dedico al disegno e alla pittura, e così An ha insistito per vedere qualche mio lavoro. Quando li ha visti mi ha fatto ‘dovresti esporli, sai? Hai un gran talento!’ ed io tuttora non capisco cosa ci abbia visto di così strepitoso, ma sono felice che un artista del suo calibro li abbia apprezzati… Comunque se ti interessa quel ritratto con quel gatto, che dovrebbe essere Renoir in teoria, l’ho fatto io. È per questo che è orribile e che sembra tutto all’infuori di lui, sembra quasi un orso. Però Andy, nonostante le mie obiezioni ha insistito per appenderlo lì. Purtroppo non è l’unico che ha appeso.”

Paul incuriosito da quella scoperta si avvicinò a quel quadro. Rimase ad osservarlo con concentrazione per quelli che alla ragazza parvero dei minuti interminabili. Quello che lo colpì di quel ritratto fu l’attenzione che aveva prestato ad ogni singolo dettaglio. Sembrava una fotografia.

“Penso che abbia assolutamente ragione. Non sono un grande esperto di arte, ma questo è stupendo.”

“Apprezzo la tua gentilezza, e non so se ci hai fatto caso, ma ho reso Renoir troppo sproporzionato!” protestò lei. Era talmente perfezionista da non essere mai convinta pienamente.

“Io penso invece che dovresti farmi un ritratto !” ribatté un Paul alquanto accorato. 

“Assolutamente no, finirei per renderti mostruoso!”

Paul allora le fece gli occhioni da cagnolino bastonato e tirò infuori le labbra.

Bess sospirò “Ok va bene, te lo farò… ma poi non venire a lamentarti se verrà fuori uno schifo, perché ti avevo avvertito.”

“Grazie, ma sono certo che mi piacerà!”

Lei sorrise divertita “Mi sa che ora è meglio che io vada però.”

“Ti posso riaccompagnare io, se vuoi?” propose il bassista garbatamente.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, il mio appartamento è a pochi isolati da qui.”

“Non se ne parla. Non è sicuro che una ragazza esca da sola a quest’ora anche se deve percorrere un tratto breve di strada.”

“So cavarmela piuttosto bene da sola, fidati!” disse questa puntandogli un dito contro il petto leggermente adirata “Non è che, perché sono una donna, non sappia come difendermi.” 

“ Non volevo dire che tu sei debole… ma per favore, mi piacerebbe comportarmi da cavaliere.”

“Io non ho bisogno di alcun cavaliere e poi l’ho fatto un sacco di volte quel tratto di strada e sono ancora viva e vegeta!”

“Insisto!”

 

In quel momento furono raggiunti dagli altri tre, che avevano girato tutto lo studio per trovarli.

“Eccoli qui!!” John era estremamente esaltato “Ma siete vestiti?”

“Si, perché non dovremmo esserlo?”

“Mi dovete venti dollari, anzi sterline!” Mormorò John tra i denti, soddisfatto, rivolgendosi al batterista ed al chitarrista “ A testa!”

“E chi ti dice che non l’abbiano già fatto?” intervenne George non volendo arrendersi alla sconfitta così presto.

Paul si avvicinò ai suoi tre amici, che stavano bisbigliando tra di loro “Cosa state confabulando?” 

“Niente!” risposero gli altri tre all’unisono.

“Niente?! Come mai non vi credo.”

“Perché non ti fidi mai di quello che la gente ti dice!” mentre John disse ciò finse un pianto melodrammatico, provocando una risata collettiva.

Paul scosse il capo e decise di lasciar perder “Comunque stavamo venendo a cercarvi proprio qualche istante fa. Riaccompagno a casa Bess.”

“Che ti dicevo, John? Sono ancora in tempo a vincere la scommessa!” mormorò George all’orecchio di John.

“Sta zitto, Harrison!” e tirò una pacca a quest’ultimo, poi si rivolse al bassista “E quindi Paul? Veniamo pure noi con te e miss Simpatia”

“Ha parlato il re dei Clown, che con la sua ilarità spaventa i bambini… Comunque io ora vi saluto.“

“Si, ci vediamo dopo ragaz-“ il bassista non fu in grado di concludere la frase perché fu interrotto bruscamente dalla giovane, che era stanca di insistere. 

“Paul, vado da sola. Te l’ho già detto, sono grande abbastanza per ritrovare la strada!”

“Ma..”

“No è no, Paul… comunque sia è stato abbastanza gradevole sprecare il mio tempo con voi! Alla prossima ” fece un breve inchino e poi si voltò.

Quando era vicina all’uscita però Paul le bloccò il braccio “Aspetta!”

“Cosa c’è ?”

“Non mi hai detto qual è il tuo cognome!”

“Lo scoprirai solo vivendo!” e con questo uscì di scena nella maniera trionfale in cui era entrata, da vera Prima Donna. 

 

 

 

NOTE DELL’AUTRICE:

Ciao a tutti.  
Qualche mese mi è venuta l’idea per questa nuova long. Ne ho parlato con Kia e lei mi ha incoraggiato a scrivere. È stata una bella impresa, perché era da tantissimo che non scrivevo. Quindi devo ringraziarla di cuore per avermi sopportato ed anche per avere betato questo primo capitolo. Devo inoltre ringraziare coloro che mi hanno ispirato: i Beatles; la mia meravigliosa host-family americana, che ho deciso di omaggiare dando ad una dei protagonisti il loro cognome; la bellissima gatta della mia nonna, che è uguale a Renoir. Per il personaggio di Elisabetta mi sono voluta ispirare alla Regina Elisabetta I, che è una delle figure femminili che ammiro di più.  
La scelta del titolo poi è stata la parte più difficile in assoluto. Pensavo a qualcosa di francese che in qualche modo si riferiva ai Beatles in maniera simbolica… Con “Les quatre saisons”, come si dice dalle mie parti “Ho preso due piccioni con una fava”. 

Perdonate la mia Divina Commedia, di solito tendo ad essere breve. Spero che vi sia piaciuto. 

 

Marti


	2. Les billets

** 11 agosto 1966, New York **

 

“John” mugolò Paul quando delle labbra iniziarono a lasciare dei piccoli baci sul suo collo esposto “Per favore!”

“Cosa c’è?” chiese il ragazzo e nel mentre avvicinò il più giovane al suo corpo facendogli sentire la sua presenza. Il gesto ottenne l’effetto sperato, perché l’altro gemette in risposta.

“John, è ancora presto. Dobbiamo riposare!” protestò Paul cercando di allontanarsi dall’altro, senza però molto successo. Infatti la presa di John sul suo fianco era molto forte ed il suo desiderio di resistergli non era abbastanza. 

“Chi se ne frega!” poi la sua mano destra scese, percorrendo con lentezza il corpo di Paul, partendo dal suo volto “Poi lo so che lo vuoi anche tu!” sospirò nel suo orecchio eroticamente e per dimostrare la sua affermazione afferrò il membro già eretto del giovane “ Ora non lo puoi negare!”

Paul si abbandonò al quel delizioso tocco per alcuni brevi istanti, fino a che non recuperò un po’ di lucidità e lo respinse schiaffeggiandogli la mano “Sei proprio un pozzo senza fondo. Non abbiamo fatto altro tutta la notte, quindi sono un po’ stanco ora!”

“Il tuo amichetto non la pensa alla stessa maniera!” 

“Sta zitto e lasciami dormire!” Ordinò Paul cercando di suonare serio. 

“Come vogliamo fare le preziose oggi, Principessa?!” continuò a provocarlo John, stuzzicato oltre modo dal suo atteggiamento. 

Era sempre così tra loro due.

_Una_ _continua_ _sfida_. 

Paul, anche se era deliziato da quelle attenzioni, continuò a desistere. Non amava cedere subito, in particolar modo se aveva bisogno di ottenere qualcosa in cambio da lui. Per questo, quando l’altro parlò, tacque e non gli rispose, fingendo di essersi addormentato. 

“Lo so che non stai dormendo, Macca!” 

Paul sorrise e continuò con la sua finzione ignorando gli insistenti tocchi di John.

Allora ad un certo punto, il più grande, sorridendo sotto i baffi optò per un altro modo per farlo reagire. Si allontanò da lui e poi si alzò dal letto. Fece finta di non avere notato lo sguardo interrogativo di Paul e continuò con la sua messa in scena.

“Va bene. Ho capito. Ci penso da me…” Cercò di imitare un tono di voce il più possibile infastidito “ Sicuramente le mie mani mi daranno più soddisfazione di quel frigido di McCartney!”

Paul cercò di trattenersi dal ridere o dal rispondergli, però quando sentì la porta del bagno chiudersi e l’acqua della doccia iniziare a scorrere, decise che era giunto il momento di agire. Nonostante la stanchezza, si alzò anche lui dal letto sbadigliando e si diresse verso il bagno per raggiungere il suo amante. 

Quando entrò dentro il box della doccia fu accolto dal caldo getto dell’acqua e dalla visione celestiale del corpo nudo del più grande.

John sorrise malizioso appena sentì la presenza dell’altro dietro di sé, ma continuò a dargli le spalle “Eccoti qua, Principessa! Lo sapevo che non mi avresti resistito!”

“Shh” lo zittì Paul prima di spingerlo contro la fredda parete.

“Oh! Vogliamo fare i bruti, eh?” scherzò John.

“Meriti una lezione, sai?” Ed iniziò a mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio senza molta delicatezza.

“E come vorresti punirmi, sentia-“ ma non ebbe modo di concludere la sua domanda, perché Paul entrò in lui con un movimento brusco del suo bacino, facendo così gemere entrambi “Hmm!”

“Questo è per avermi disturbato mentre stavo dormendo!” disse il più giovane accompagnando la frase con delle spinte particolarmente veloci ed esigenti, che fecero inarcare la schiena dell’altro, dal piacere provocato da esse. 

Nonostante il bruciore iniziale provocato dalla brusca entrata, si era adattato velocemente a quell’intrusione. Per questo lo stava assecondando, andandogli contro ed abbandonandosi su di lui. 

“Sei proprio un’animale, Macca!” poi afferrò il suo membro implorante, ma la sua mano fu schiaffeggiata. 

“Questo invece è per avermi provocato!” disse Paul, avvolgendo invece la sua mano attorno al membro dell’altro ed accarezzandolo a tempo con le sue spinte.

“Oh cazzo!” John quasi urlò e contrasse i muscoli dei suoi glutei, ansimando rumorosamente. L’altro stimolato da quella contrazione, perse il controllo e si abbandonò ad un ritmo ancora più esigente dei suoi fianchi.

“Cavolo, John! Sto per ven-“ non riuscì però a concludere la frase che raggiunse l’orgasmo subito dopo. 

“Oh Paul, mi devi sempre trascinare con te, eh?” e poi venne pure lui, con forza, sulla mano dell’altro. ”Wow!Credo che appena toccherò il materasso crollerò di sicuro, Macca!”

 

Quando entrambi ebbero regolarizzato il loro respiro, si fecero la doccia insaponandosi a vicenda, scambiandosi ogni tanto anche qualche tenero e soffice bacio. 

 

“John, ma allora questo sarà definitivamente il nostro ultimo tour?” domandò Paul ad un certo punto.

Il più grande allora sbuffò, non voleva rovinare quella dolce atmosfera che si era creata tra i due, ma sapeva di già dove quella domanda avrebbe portato. Per questo lo implorò“Paul, ti prego!”

Ma l’altro non sembrava assolutamente intenzionato a chiudere lì la faccenda “Johnny, perché?”

“Amore, per favore. Lo sai benissimo il perché ed ora non ho voglia di iniziare una nuova discussione” poi prese le mani del più giovane tra le sue e le baciò.

“Ma-“

“Per favore!”

Paul alla fine sospirò “Ok, va bene!...” ma non volle comunque darsi per vinto “Però mi aiuterai a convincere Brian a lasciarci uscire”

“Non puoi farlo da solo?” 

“Lo sai benissimo che lui ha un debole per te!” non mancò di marcare una certa nota di fastidio e gelosia mentre affermò ciò. 

“Oh cielo! Di nuovo con questa storia” a questo giro il buon umore di John andò a farsi benedire definitivamente. Per questo infastidito uscì dalla doccia, incurante del fatto che fosse tutto bagnato e completamente nudo. Non aveva voglia di sentire altro.

“John! Perché devi essere sempre così irascibile?”

_ “Perché vuoi manipolarmi e lo sai quanto questo mi mandi in bestia. Non sono il tuo dannatissimo burattino e non sono neanche così stupido come credi!”  _ gliurlòcontroJohndall’altrastanza _._

Paul si maledisse mentalmente per avere tirato in ballo quella storia di Brian. Adesso convincerlo sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto. Così uscì dalla doccia pure lei e coprendosi con un accappatoio raggiunse l’amante nella camera da letto che condividevano.

Uscendo, notò che John aveva lasciato le impronte del suo passaggio sulla moquette.Non si era curato affatto di essere ancora bagnato e per questo ora giaceva sul letto con noncuranza mentre guardava distrattamente la TV.

Paul allora sospirò, cercando di ignorare il disastro che aveva combinato l’altro e si avvicinò a lui.

“Johnny!” disse il più piccolo mentre si sedette accanto a John, che in quel momento stava cercando in tutti i modi i ignorarlo “ Amore, non puoi stare così. Ti prenderai un malanno se non ti vai ad asciugare!”

“Va al diavolo! Non me ne frega niente!” borbottò l’altro in risposta e poi si voltò di fianco, dandogli le spalle.

Paul soppresse l’istinto di rimproverarlo per il modo puerile in cui si stava comportando, e cercò invece di farsi perdonare. Ignorando le proteste dell’altro, si tolse il suo accappatoio e lo mise addosso a lui, cercando di asciugarlo il più possibile “ A me invece importa! Non voglio che al mio Johnny venga il raffreddore, o peggio ancora l’influenza.”

Poi lo strinse a sée continuò con le sue suppliche “Senti, amore. Lo so che ho sbagliato e che non avrei dovuto fare quelle insinuazioni su te e Brian. Ma tu sai anche bene che io non ti userei mai…e soprattutto sai bene quanto io ti ami.”nel dire le ultime parole non mancò di aggiungerci tutto l’amore ed il sentimento che provava per John. Infatti quest’ultimo alla fine si voltò verso di lui.

John cercò di trattenere un sorriso, ma i suoi occhi lo tradirono “Sei un gran coglione, Macca. Lo sai, vero?!” 

“Si, ma sono il tuo gran coglione!” replicò Paul e poi gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Conosco la ragione per cui vuoi che ti aiuti a convincere Brian a farci uscire!” lo punzecchiò John.

“E sarebbe?”

“Vuoi scoprire chi sia quella ragazzina.”

“Macché dici! Non è assolutamente vero.” Ma il suo tono di voce non era convincente neanche per sé figuriamoci per uno come John, che lo conosceva come le sue tasche. Infatti non gli credette. 

“Paul, dopo tutti questi anni insieme non pensi che sappia quando tu mi stai mentendo. Non lo negare! L’ho visto come quella ragazza ha stuzzicato la tua curiosità, con il suo alone di mistero. Non puoi sopportare l’idea che esista qualcuno che non riesca a soccombere al tuo bel faccino, non è vero?”

Paul sapeva bene che sarebbe stato inutile contestarlo, però volle puntualizzare il motivo per cui volesse ritrovare Bess. “Non sono così narcisista, John. E comunque non è per quello che vorrei scoprire chi è. Mi ha promesso un ritratto ed io vorrei che me lo facesse.” 

John, vide che non stava mentendo , ma meditò lo stesso per alcuni istanti per credergli o meno. “Va bene! Ti voglio credere”

“Grazie Johnny!” esultò Paul al settimo cielo, ma quando provò a baciarlo John lo fermò.

“Però ti avverto io non farò alcun favore sessuale a Brian per convincerlo, chiaro?”

“Certo che no. Non lo permetterei mai. Tu sei mio.”

“E tu sei mio!” aggiunse John accompagnando questa frase con un intenso bacio. 

 

 

 

******

 

12 agosto 1966, the Silver Factory

 

“Oh quale sublime sorpresa! I miei carissimi Beatles sono venuti a farmi visita di nuovo. Quale buon vento vi porta nella mia umile dimora?” Andy Warhol accolse calorosamente nel suo studio i due famosi musicisti, che si erano presentati da lui accompagnati da i loro fidati Neil e Mal.

Erano riusciti, John e Paul, dopo molte suppliche e raccomandazioni, a convincere Brian a lasciarli andare alla Factory, a patto che rimanessero sempre assieme ai loro accompagnatori.

“Ciao Andy! Abbiamo deciso di fare un salto prima di andarcene via dalla grande Mela! Hai qualcosa da bere da offrire a queste povere anime assetate?!” chiese John senza tante cerimonie e guadagnandosi pure una gomitata da parte di Paul. “Per favore!” 

“Certo che si! Andate pure a sedervi dove più vi aggrada e nel mentre andrò a prendersi qualcosa da bere. Cosa preferite, miei cari? Whiskey o Jack Daniel’s?” 

“Entrambi possono andare ben-“ ma John fu interrotto da un’altra gomitata da parte di Paul “Aiah! Ma cosa ti prende?”

“Finiscila di essere scortese, John Winston Lennon!” 

“Vorrei ricordarti che siamo qui per te e non per me!” bisbigliò il più grande all’orecchio del più piccolo, poi si accorse della presenza del grosso felino che si stava strusciando alla sua gamba e rivolse le sue attenzioni completamente a lui. Lo prese così in braccio e lo iniziò ad accarezzare. “Guarda chi si rivede, Monsieur Renoir! Ti vedo in gran forma!”

John amava alla follia i gatti, in particolar modo quelli estremamente socievoli. Poteva pure essere nel mezzo di un’accesa discussione, ma quando entrava in scena un felino, lui dirottava tuttele sue attenzioni verso l’animale.

“Renoir, nutre una particolare simpatia per te, John. Di solito è troppo pigro per venire di sua iniziativa però in questo caso ha fatto un’eccezione!” esclamò Warhol quando ritornò con in mano entrambi i liquori, che poi porse ai suoi ospiti. “ Ecco qua! Servitevi pure!”

“Grazie mille!” disse Paul, mentre verso un po’ di Whiskey nel suo bicchiere. Quando cercò di metterlo pure in quello di John, questo protestò infastidito. 

“Sono in grado di fare da solo, Macca! Non sono menomato.”

“Lo so che non lo sei, ma non voglio che tu esageri!”

“Invece di pensare a me perché non dici ad Andy il motivo della nostra visita!” 

Warhol sorrise ampiamente e si intromise nella loro discussione.“Fatemi indovinare. Siete qui perché state cercando la mia prediletta, non è vero?”

“Esattamente! .. Paul è qua per cercare di trovare la sua Cenerentola! Deve restituirgli le scarpette che gli ha prestato, anche se secondo me donano di più a lui.”

Il commento ironico di John fece scoppiare a ridere tutti, fatta ad eccezione di Paul che borbottò un “Sta zitto, John!” ed arrossì imbarazzato.

“Che c’è Paulie? Ti ho fatto un complimento e te la stai prendendo!”

Paul decise di ignorarlo e non rispondere più alle sue provocazioni, per rispondere così all’artista. “Comunque si, sono venuto qua per chiederti di Bess. Purtroppo l’altra notte quando se ne è andata non mi ha lasciato alcun recapito telefonico. Mi piacerebbe mettermi in contatto con lei per chiederle se sarebbe disposta a farmi un ritratto, come mi aveva promesso.”

“Ah capisco! … “ Warhol fece una breve pausa e poi un sorriso malizioso si formò sulle sue labbra “ E che genere di ritratto se è lecito domandare?”

Paul allora alzò un po’ la voce leggermente infastidito da quelle insinuazioni. Doveva per forza essere tutto sessuale quando si trattava di lui. “Non è quel genere di ritratto, signor Warhol! Non ho alcuna intenzione di sedurre Bess. Non sono interessato a lei da quel punto di vista. È ancora una ragazzina.”

L’altro allora alzò le mani in segno di resa e poi si scusò “Chiedo venia e per farmi perdonare ti darò ciò che desideri.” Dopo prese una penna e un pezzetto di carta dove scrisse i dati della ragazza, quando ebbe finito lo diede a Paul.

 

 

 

 

******

 

** 20 agosto 1966, San Francisco **

__

_ “Beth!!” _ urlò una voce dal piano di sopra.

La giovane stava in quel momento provando dei gorgheggi e per questo il richiamo giunse alle sue orecchie ovattato. Interruppe così ciò che stava facendo per rispondere.

“Cosa c’è,zia?”

_ “È arrivata una lettera per te.” _

“Una lettera? Da parte di chi?” 

_ “Da un certo Paul McCartney… mi sembra abbastanza importante.” _

Bess, appena udì il nome del destinatario, uscì dalla sua stanza per raggiungere la zia e prendere così la lettera. 

Quando arrivò in soggiorno, sua zianotò la sorpresa e l’incredulità negli occhi della nipote.

“Èil tuo ragazzo questo giovanotto, non è vero?” domandò con profonda curiosità.

“Assolutamente no! È solo un mio collega!”

“Non me la racconti giusta. Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, me lo sento!”

La donna però non volle insistere e con uno sguardo conoscitivo se ne tornò in cucina a preparare la cena per la sua famiglia.

I suoi due cuginetti, Emma ed Eli e anche il suo fratellino minore, Michelangelo, interruppero il gioco che stavano facendo per sapere cosa ci fosse scritto nella lettera della ragazza.

“Bessy, Bessy! Ci leggi quella lettera. Per favore!” chiese la piccola Emma quando si sedette in collo alla cugina. Gli altri due invece si misero seduti sopra al tavolino di fronte al divano, guardandola con occhi imploranti. 

Bess, le scompigliò affettuosamente i soffici capelli biondi e poi sorrise al fratello ed al cugino “Okay, va bene! Però mi dovete promettere che poi andrete a dare una mano alla mamma!”

“Va bene!” esclamarono i tre bambini all’unisono. 

Aprì così la busta, indirizzata alla signorina Elisabetta Goldammer, cioè lei.Al suo interno trovò un biglietto per un concerto dei Beatles e poi un foglio scritto da una calligrafia elegante, ed iniziò a leggerlo ad alta voce al suo piccolo pubblico.

 

Cara Elisabetta, 

Mi avevi detto che avrei scoperto solo vivendo il tuo cognome ed eccomi qua a scriverti questa lettera. Mi sono permesso, così, di chiedere ad Warhol il tuo indirizzo per potermi mettere in contatto con te. Ho scoperto da lui che starai per qualche settimana da i tuo zii, a San Francisco. Visto che il 29 di agosto, faremo un concerto proprio lì, ho deciso di inviarti dei biglietti. Mi farebbe piacere se tu venissi. Puoi portare chi vuoi insieme a te.

So che riceverai in breve questa lettera e che mi farai sapere della tua presenza.

Paul XX

P.S. Chiama a questo numero ******** e chiedi di me. A chi ti risponderà dì questa semplice parola, ‘gatto’ e capirà che sei tu. Spero che tu venga!

 

La ragazza meditò alcuni secondi se accettare o meno. Non era una grande fan dei Beatles e non aveva mai visto uno dei loro famosi concerti. Sapeva però che la gente avrebbe pagato oro per avere un biglietto come quello. Era sicura che sarebbe stata in mezzo ad un’orda di ragazzine urlanti, cosa che lei odiava da morire. 

Però il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dalla voce squillante del fratello.

“Betty, a me mi porti, vero?” chiese in italianoquest’ultimo.

“Michi, lo sai benissimo che a me mi non si dice… e poi non so se sia il caso. Non è un posto adatto per un bambino..”

Allora il piccolo iniziò a mugolare “Non è vero io sono grande e farò il bravo!”

Si unirono pure gli altri due bambini “Voglio venire a vedere il tuo amico?”

“Anche io!”esclamò infine Eli.

“Andate prima a sentire cosa ne pensano lo zio Eric e la zia Sarah, poi si vedrà!”

I tre bambini andarono così a corsa a cercare i genitori e gli zii.

Se poteva sopportare quelle tre pesti poteva anche sopravvivere ad un’ora di pura follia beatlesiana. 

 

  
  
  
NOTE  
DELL'AUTRICE:   
  
Spero che vi stia piacendo :)  
  
Marti  



End file.
